What bumps in the night
by Charming River
Summary: piper, phoebe and paige go to a friends new hose and discover something terrible that never should have been awaken..............i cant think of any more ideas for this story so im gonna stop it


i originally entered this to a writing competition and thought i might aswell put it on fanfiction

**i originally entered this to a writing competition and thought i might aswell put it on fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: i own the person who is telling the story i have no name or gender for them, but nothing else **

**The Unknown Diary**

"This is some house." Said Piper.

"I know, my dad said it's abandoned!" I replied

"Its kingly though, have you explored it yet?" asked Phoebe

"Jumping lizards, we've only just moved in, we haven't even unpacked yet! " I exclaimed.

"Come one then lets go down to the basement." suggested Paige.

"Do we even have a basement?" I wondered out loud.

"You must have, every house this old has one." Implored Piper.

"Oh yeah that's a point, but which door is the basement then?" I enquired.

"Um, I think it's that one!" phoebe pointed to the door at the far end of the corridor.

"Okay, you can open it seeing as you think its that on." I pushed her towards the door.

"No, you" Phoebe said pushing me even further towards the door.

This went on for five more minutes.

Then mum came down the hall and she looked annoyed.

"I'll tell you what, I'll open it, okay?" she said angrily.

So she did.

"There you go have fun," she called down.

"Come on, it looks fun down here." I yelled to the others.

When we got down there it looked harmless,

"Gosh, look at all these boxes, there certainly not ours help me look through them." I asked hopefully.

"Oh my god, look at this it's a Ouija board!" I Said amazed.

"What's a Ouija board?" asked Paige.

"It's a board thing that helps you talk to spirits and ghosts." Answered Phoebe.

"I know what lets have a sleepover tonight, we could do a Ouija night." Declared Piper.

"That would be wicked, I'll ask mum, but first you have to help me choose my bedroom." I asked.

"Okay." Muttered the others.

When all that was done it was 1:15 pm my friends went home at 1:20 to ask their parents about the sleepover, I'd already asked mum she said no so I asked dad an he said yes!

At 3:00 pm my friends started coming round for tonight's havoc.

"So have you got everything sorted for tonight?" asked Piper.

"Yes don't worry, I have everything ready." I said exasperated

"What's for tea?" enquired Paige

"I don't know, lets go and ask mum." I replied

"Mum, what are we having for tea?" I asked politely

"I thought that you might like pizza, what flavours do you all want?"

"Um, could I have plain cheese a tomato?" asked Paige

"I want pepperonis and anchovies." said phoebe

"How about chicken for me please." Said Piper.

"The same for me please mum, thanks," I said

"Oh and mum, could we have them in my room, please?"

"Of course, and seeing as you have been down here all the time, you haven't by any chance been to your room?" Asked mum.

"No" we asked suspiciously " why?"

"Go up and see," she said through her Cheshire cat smile.

So we went up the four flights stairs to my room and stared

"Whoa! That's a 52" plasma dvd/video combo!" Shouted Paige

Jiminy crickets! That must have cost a fortune!" I screamed

"It did, but it didn't fit in our room so we thought you might like it" said mum

"Mum you shouldn't have!" I exclaimed

We had our pizzas and were about to play the ouija board when I suddenly heard a gust of wind; it blew the pointer on the ouija board to a letter.

"Oh" I said faintly

"Its on the a" Paige whispered

"Get a piece of paper then quick!" Shouted phoebe

Then another gust of wind another letter

"B" muttered Piper

The gusts of wind came again and again until the letters came together as ABOVE YOU COME AND FIND ME

By now we were all freaked out.

"What's going on?" I yelled confused

"I don't know?" Yelled Piper back

Well I'll tell you

A message was being written on my TV

COME UPSTAIRS TO THE ATTIC TO FIND OUT

We hesitated a moment then realised that we'll be haunted by the thought of not knowing what or who is up there.

We swung open the door; we paused I took a deep steadying breath, at that moment thunder rumbled over head as though it were encouraging us to go on like there was something we had to discover.

We'd reached the stairs leading up to the attic, one hand on the banister, and two hands!

Halfway up and the feeling in my stomach grew to make me feel as though I was jelly wobbling uncontrollably on a plate. Yes we've made it up here, now time for some investigating.

There was another bang, only it was louder. The top step creaked I paused for a moment then carried on, we entered the attic, there was a gush of wind and the door slammed shut.

"Okay" I thought to my self again, "I'm freaking out now, but we must find out what's up here."

There was a rocking chair in the middle of the room and beside it there was a brown coffee table with a cup that looked like it had been thrown on the floor and picked up again.

Also there was an old diary with dog eared edges, we crept forward, I froze, something had just brushed against my foot, I was so worried I launched into a series of high pitched wails like a fire engine, I looked down and, gross it was a huge fat rat, urgh!"

I glanced around the room letting my eyes adjust to the light.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the coffee table again.

"Mmm," I thought to myself as usual, "something on that table is trying to get my attention, I went over to the table and picked up the diary, sliding the bits of cup off, and opened the pages, there on the first page was an entry I began to read.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I've done It I killed mother and father with the hatchet I bought on Sunday, father forty and mother forty-one whack, Ha the look on the maids face when she found them. Later when the maid and I were sorting through father's things I came across an envelope of a frightful sum of money I counted it there was 5,000 pounds. I stuffed down my bodice before the maid saw, I've hidden it somewhere safe.**_

_**I don't think I can even trust you diary, so I shan't tell you until I feel its safe.**_

_**LIZZIE**_

What could this mean? Who's this Lizzie?

I turned the pages the middle of the diary appealed to me I read them.

Dear diary,

It's taken so long this enquiry has taken forever but its over now I feel its safe so here goes I've hidden the money under the top step leading to the attic.

LIZZIE

We looked under the top step sure enough there was the money it seems that this Lizzie forgot about it. I flipped through the diary again there at the back was a newspaper clipping:

"_**The day is stiflingly hot, over one hundred degrees, even though it is not yet noon. The elderly man, still in his heavy morning coat, reclines on a mohair-covered sofa, his boots on the floor so as not to soil the upholstery. As he naps in the August heat, his wife is on the floor of the guestroom upstairs, dead for the past hour and a half, killed by the same hand, with the same weapon, that is about to strike him, as he sleeps. **_

_**"... One of the most dastardly and diabolical crimes that was ever committed in Massachusetts... Who could have done such an act? In the quiet of the home, in the broad daylight of an August day, on the street of a popular city, with houses within a stone's throw, nay, almost touching, who could have done it?"**_

_**"Inspection of the victims discloses that Mrs. Borden had been slain by the use of some sharp and terrible instrument, inflicting upon her head eighteen blows, thirteen of them crushing through the skull; and below stairs, lying upon the sofa, was Mr. Borden's dead and mutilated body, with eleven strokes upon the head, four of them crushing the skull."**_

"Oh my god this Lizzie was the murderer who killed her parents!"

"Was that Lizzie's ghost we heard clunking?"

"Who's that figure in the shadows, it's glowing!"

"Aaah!"

"It's _her!_"

"Let's run!" I yelled"

What do you think R&R please.

Do you think i should carry on with this?


End file.
